


Ultimatum

by orphan_account



Series: Drabble [6]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 04:16:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12313599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gohan and Trunks have one last hurrah before Trunks gets married off per Saiyan culture.





	Ultimatum

“Fuck,” I hissed, holding my finger to my chest as I threw the knife from me simultaneously. I’d been chopping vegetables for my mom’s big dinner later that night purely out of boredom. I had nothing better to do, honestly, since all of my homework was done and the house was literally spotless. I heard a chuckle from behind me and spun around to see a vision standing before me; a suit never looked so good like the way it did on Son Gohan.

                He had his black hair backswept elegantly, his glasses perched on his nose and his crisp tuxedo making me want to melt with how it melded to his body. It was easy to see why the man haunted my dreams and fantasies, and I gulped, wondering if he was going to bring up the ‘disturbing scene’ from the other day. He’d walked in on me servicing myself, and groaning his name out loud as I came all over my hand.

                I blushed heavily and turned around, my long time tutor coming up and leaning against the table effortlessly. I started cutting the carrots a lot more carefully since now my every sense was alight with awareness because of him.

                Tonight wasn’t just any party, either; it was my father’s chance to show off his eldest to any suitable bachelor in the universe, and I just wasn’t ready. I didn’t want anyone else, I wanted the man that had helped me love math and science, even if he was already married with children. Gohan sighed behind me, his voice velvety and I wondered briefly how much he’d already had to drink since he had somewhat of a problem.

                “Trunks Briefs, imagine finding you in here with your sleeves rolled up,” the suave man’s voice rolled over me like a breath of fresh air. I stilled as he came up and ran a hand up my back and across my shoulders, laughing as he took off a hair from my expensive party shirt.

                “I’m just helping mom out,” I muttered, and he laughed again. Oh yeah, the man was absolutely shitfaced.

                “You’re such a pushover, you know? You should really tell your parents to fuck-oh, don’t give me that look, you’ve got a filthy mouth too,” his dark brown eyes rolled over to crash with my vivid blue ones and I stopped breathing for a moment at the near proximity of us. “I heard you the other day, moaning and sighing _, ‘gohan! Gohan!’_ ” My face went scarlet at that, hearing him imitate my breathless orgasm.

                “I…” He shushed me by putting a slender finger up against my lips and pressing his body closer to mine so we were shoulder to shoulder. I growled low in my throat at him, my Saiyan blood boiling in embarrassment, but he tutted me before toying with my lower lip.

                “Oh, Trunks,” he sighed, “you’ve a lot to learn yet.” He got up and left, his cologne still mingling with the simmering soup and I gulped, now hungry and horny.

                The party was long, with me being paraded in front of foreign dignitaries and whatnot, my parents being the stars of the evening even though it was technically about my coming of age. There were several gorgeous men and women there that I met with, but none of them quite struck my fancy like the man with the dark eyes at the back of the room that kept glaring at me all evening. It made me feel uncomfortable to say the least, but before I could look at him for any length of time, he would change his position so I was always wondering where he went before he’d pop up again in the same spot as before, ensuring that my eyes were darting around like a nervous animal.

                By the time the party ended my feet were sore as was my voice and I just wanted to go to my room and crash, but even that was to be denied to me as my mom and dad were engaging in a very heated argument.

                “-only 16 Vegeta, he shouldn’t have to worry about being married off!”

                “When I was his age I only wished I had that to worry about! I’m making a better life for him!”

                “No! Let him decide what he wants to do!”

                I sat down on the stairs and listened as it escalated, eventually culminating in my father slamming a door and leaving whilst my mother sighed and stayed in the kitchen. Then, a voice from someone I’d thought had left came into the mix.

                “You know, Bulma, I know you were good friends with my dearly departed father, rest his soul,” came Gohan’s smoothe voice, “and if there was any way I could help, at all, you would only have to name it and I would do it.”

                “Oh Gohan, you’ve been such a dear to us, helping out with Trunks ever since he was small, and ensuring he studies well. You know, I think he just needs time to adjust to all of this, maybe some time out of the city…”

                “I know! I could take him camping!” Gohan said, and I heard my mother clap and gasp in awe.

                “Yes! That would be perfect! When’s the soonest you could do it? I don’t want him to know of course, it should be a surprise, I know he looks up to you so much he’ll be thrilled!” my mom said, and I gulped heavily. Oh gods, a camping trip…just me and Gohan?? I slipped up to my room after that and fell onto my back on the bed, staring wide eyed at the ceiling for what felt like hours before sleep finally claimed me.

                Naturally, the next morning came early and the very person that woke me was the one that was the cause of all my problems.

                “Wake up, we’re leaving.” I sprang to attention at hearing his voice so suddenly, and groaned when he opened up my curtains to let the sunlight stream in.

                “It’s eight a.m. and you need to pack!”

                “Whuz-goin-on?” I murmured, rubbing my eyes as I stumbled forward into the bathroom to get undressed.

                “You and me are going to spend some quality time together in the woods, and we’re already late!” If Gohan had a hangover he sure wasn’t showing it, and I hadn’t even drank anything last night and felt awful. I stripped down to my boxers and then threw on a pair of sweats and a tank top with a sweater over it, pulling on one of my favourite snapbacks that was black with the CC logo on it. I emerged from the bathroom and started shoving random clothing items into a knapsack and then Gohan and I took off in one of my moms’ cars; a shiny red convertible that matched Gohan’s pale complexion beautifully.

                We drove up through winding scenic roads full of the scents of the mountainous pine trees and rushing rivers, and only stopped when we were deep off some trail in the woods, by a pristine glacier lake. I had to admit, it took my breath away, especially when Gohan took off his shirt and pants and dove in.  I blushed and started digging through my stuff for the capsule that held the tents, and then gulped when I realized I’d only packed one.

                No, that couldn’t be right, I could have sworn I packed two, one big one for him and a smaller one for myself, but there it was, the decided lack of two tents condensed to one, and it seemed my luck would run out completely when the gorgeous man came up behind me to comment on it, dripping wet.

                “Ah, rotten luck, only one tent? Oh well, I’ve had worse experiences,” he said with a wave of his hand, as if it was totally normal for a horny teenager to want to sleep with his teacher close by.

                During dinner we sat right next to each other sharing a log and it almost felt like he’d forgotten about everything as he pulled out a bottle of scotch and passed it between us, our old familiarity coming back as we laughed and joked about things and the alcohol loosening me up. That was, until, we made smores and a bit of chocolate dripped down his chin, accentuating his lower lip. I wanted to lick it off of him and instantly got hard, so I hugged my knees to my chest and sucked my tongue to make my unwanted hard-on go away.

                Fuck! He’d noticed the change and scooted over closer to me, and I couldn’t help but look at him full in the face as his dark chocolate eyes swept over me, thick with desire.

                “We have to talk, Trunks. You obviously want something from me, something you’ve wanted for some time now.” He stated it bluntly enough and I blushed, wanting to turn my head to look away but the moment I moved his hand flashed out and gripped my jaw, keeping me turned to him.

                “Gohan, it’s nothing,” I whispered, clearly out of my mind with how in love I was with the man. He chuckled and moved closer, our noses touching, and my breath started coming in short spurts when he started purring to me.

                “It’s obviously not. I’m clearly a distressing person to you, so much so that you felt the need to take it out on your poor nether regions the other day.” There it was, out in the open. Fuck! I drew in breath to retaliate but could only look down, ashamed.

                “Gohan, I…I know you’re married, I apologize if it made you uncomfortable….”

                “Mm. Go on.” He moved closer to me, our eyes melding together now.

                “I can’t help it, I just…I just want to be fucked hard by you. You’re so fucking gorgeous to me, I’ve never seen anyone like you, and you’re so smart and I just….I just….” I murmured against his lips, my heart aching with emotion, and then he finally told me what I wanted for so long to hear.

                “Maybe I could help you with that? You’re pretty sexy, Trunks, and seeing your cock like that, plump and red and pulsating with orgasm for me… I have to admit I’ve been shook by it.”

                “So….what are we going to do about it?” I challenged, and then Gohan stood up in a flurry of motion and took me by the hand, leading me towards the tent with a small chuckle.


End file.
